Nasty Thoughts
by Kali-Chan-666
Summary: Jill is severely unhappy with her situation, she's stuck with her Dad's old farm and all the people around her are horrible. She hates them all, here are just some thoughts by her. I don't mean any of this I swear!


**Hey there everyone! Wow, it has been a while since I've posted something huh? Well, here I am again and this time I'm writing a fanfic on 'Harvest Moon: DS Cute' which is my absolute favourite game at the moment! Beware: This story is incredibly random and contains the crazy ideas of both me (Kali-Chan-666) and one of my best friends in Geography. If you don't like randomness, I don't think you should read this. I'm thinking of doing a chapter on each of the bachelors (Rock, Griffin, Gustafa, Carter, Marlin and Skye) so just send me a message if you think I should or if you have any suggestions please! Okay, so on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned 'Harvest Moon' I wouldn't be here writing stories about it because I could make it ALL a reality...*goes off into a daydream with a goofy look on face***

Hi, my name's Jill. I'm the new farmer here in Forget-Me-Not Valley. I don't like it here; I find the work I do tedious and boring. I mean, seriously, who wants to spend all day clearing fields until you're blue in the face? Not me. Don't even get me started on the guys here. Their all either old or ugly, boring and withdrawn or down-right perverted and up themselves. Sometimes, it makes me want to cry. Not really. Since my Dad passed away that stupid Harvest Goddess has been trying to get me to actually do some work. As if! But then she and those dumb Harvest Sprites decided to be all 'We're better than you, you're a stupid Harvest King' bla, bla, bla and now I'm stuck here with everyone's expectations resting on my shoulders. Oh joy. Anyway…describing these villagers is something I should probably do huh? Carter is old and ugly, he spends way too much time in that stupid mine. Griffin is retarded; he has a weird moustache and a funny nose. Gustafa also has a funny nose and I just want to grab his hand and throw it in the ocean. Marlin is an Elvis wannabe and he desperately needs to pluck his eyebrows, I mean honestly, who names their kid after a clownfish from Finding Nemo? Rock is a pervert, seriously, I can tell these things and he uses way too much spray tan. Skye's a stuck-up thief and would be nowhere without his precious facial packs and skin lotion. Cliff's a huge chicken who must have a stutter and just can't stop being so depressed. Gray has severe anger issues and has a stupid hat, what does UMA mean anyway? Kai is obviously a playboy and can't settle down anywhere. Rick's a chicken-loving nerd and looks like a girl with a really lame haircut. Trent is a closet-pervert; once again, I can tell these things and an antisocial freak who never takes that annoying shiny thing off his head.

And the girls around here aren't much better. Popuri is too hyperactive and never shuts up. Mary is way too shy and dresses like an anime school-girl; you know, the short skirt and innocent girl look, as if! Karen is obsessed with short-shirts and plays with everyone's hearts. Elli has absolutely no fashion-sense whatsoever and has a guy's haircut. Ann is a cross-dressing loser who fails at the 'I'm sweet and nice' act. Keria is a lazy brat and play's hard-to-get all the time, besides it's not like she'll ever get anyone. Nobody wants to go to the 255th of a stupid mine to find someone like her? That Witch Princess is a blonde bimbo who secretly has a freaky lesbian crush on the Harvest Goddess, lesbian and incest! Leia is a fish and that's all that needs to be said. The Harvest Goddess dresses like a stripper and has odd green hair, she was obviously blonde at first but spent a little too long in the pond. Nami looks and acts like a guy that's permanently PMSing. Muffy flirts with everyone and wears way too many low-cut tops. Lumina has a horrible fashion-sense and plays hard-to-get too. She's not even that pretty. Flora has a horrible hair-style, she can't even put a ponytail in properly and is a four-eyed freak. Celia is only working at the farm so she can hang out and flirt with Marlin and was secretly adopted by Vesta because her alien family left her in the street.

**For the record, I was completely joking about all this. I actually ****love the majority of characters!! Reviews please, I'm going to do two more chapters on the villagers from Mineral Town and Forget-Me-Not Valley. Bye!!!!!! **


End file.
